User talk:Neoma
__TOC__ UTC Archives /Archive 2007 2008 hmm... ---- Neoma 11:33, 6 April 2008 (UTC) :DO NOT type its baed for your talkpage. 45kb ftl. — Warw/Wick 11:40, 6 April 2008 (UTC) :Sorry, but I don't seem to understand what you just said about not to type . ---- Neoma 11:48, 6 April 2008 (UTC) ::Without the nowiki tags, it'll put like 45kb onto your page. or is even worse.. — Warw/Wick 11:50, 6 April 2008 (UTC) :::This makes no sense RT | Talk 12:15, 6 April 2008 (UTC) ::: I agree, RT. What was the point on the no wiki and posting something like this on my talk page other than saying that it'll put 45kb on my page. It has no sense at all (to me anyway). If don't know better, this is just part of trolling. ---- Neoma 14:13, 6 April 2008 (UTC) ::::no, my "friend", this was not trolling; This was spam! ^_^ — Warw/Wick 14:17, 6 April 2008 (UTC) :::: ..quite. Spamming almost, always leads to trolling. ---- Neoma 14:25, 6 April 2008 (UTC) :::::Alas, I am but none the troll I once was; As 'twas my brother who did the trolling. — Warw/Wick 14:30, 6 April 2008 (UTC) :::: fine and rather immature. --† Neoma † 17:15, 6 April 2008 (UTC) :::::Why are you trying to antagonise me? — Warw/Wick 17:17, 6 April 2008 (UTC) :::: Antagony only starts when someone decides to start to stress out something that doesn't have any sense at all. I'm not trying to antagonize you, I'm just saying the fact that it's rather immature to spam at me. --† Neoma † 17:21, 6 April 2008 (UTC) :::::No, you're stating that I'm immature for an illegimate reason; because I'm spamming. And basically, thats just a welcome. — Warw/Wick 17:25, 6 April 2008 (UTC) :::: I rest my case --† Neoma † 17:28, 6 April 2008 (UTC) :::::In that case you don't have a clue what you're talking about, or you didn't even read what I said. — Warw/Wick 17:28, 6 April 2008 (UTC) ::::: more spamming.. and yes, I understood. Hello to you too. --† Neoma † 17:29, 6 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::you rest your case about what? You havn't proven a point, unless you're taking back your antagonism. And no, this isn't spam. — Warw/Wick 17:30, 6 April 2008 (UTC) :::: and yet, he or she continues to blabber on. --† Neoma † 17:31, 6 April 2008 (UTC) :::::that is definately antagonism. And here I''' was only trying to be friendly. — Warw/Wick 17:33, 6 April 2008 (UTC) ::::: so spamming is being friendly. Sorry, I must be living in a different world, that's something new to me. --† Neoma † 00:01, 7 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::You're like Mr Ex Vandal. I never liked that guy.-- ìğá†ħŕášħTalk 00:03, 7 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::you don't like anybody Lost-Blue 00:04, 7 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::::I'm confused, who's right here?-- 00:05, 7 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::Well, that is true, but their are some people I don't like less. Him not being one of them.-- ìğá†ħŕášħTalk 00:07, 7 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::Boo! -- '''[[User:Lann|Lann]] 00:11, 7 April 2008 (UTC) :::::I just had an edit conflict with myself. -- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 00:13, 7 April 2008 (UTC) ::::Pwnt.-- ìğá†ħŕášħTalk 00:15, 7 April 2008 (UTC) ::::: @Gigathrash: I didn't ask to be liked, for one thing Warwick posted something irrelevant to me and asked what was the point then the table turns making me the antagonist. Just tell me, how can one be sincerely friendly by spamming? She/he started on the wrong foot. Some people say "HI" or "Hello" first to a stranger. ::::: @ : no one is right. There wasn't any point on the argument, if there was any in the first place. I was just stating something that was obvious and they think that it's bad. ::::: @[[User:Lann|Lann']]: hehe. ::::: We all started in the wrong foot. Personally, I just really hate spamming. I've had enough of it when I was a moderator from another game forum here in the Philippines and thank goodness, I resigned. I get to be really crabby at a point in time but not so often. --† Neoma † 02:19, 7 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::Exactly, I'm confused. ::::::Piece of advice, ignore warwick and her spam and all will be well.-- 03:07, 7 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::More advice: You can delete any unwanted comments from your talk page.-- ìğá†ħŕášħTalk 21:33, 7 April 2008 (UTC) Kurzick Alliance I wonder if there are any other filipino guild under the Kurzick Alliance. --† Neoma † 07:44, 19 April 2008 (UTC) Captain Jahfani Thanks for your work, but it's actually spelled Captain Jafahni. I guess you created the page from a redlink that was misspelled... [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 02:16, 11 May 2008 (UTC) : Yeah, I guess so. Thanks for the explanation. --Neoma 02:31, 11 May 2008 (UTC) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at '''http://www.guildwiki.org'. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars@Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars@Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 18:33, December 1, 2010 (UTC)